List of Powers
The following is a list of powers that have been developed by gifted and enhanced individuals. Powers A *'Absorption:' the ability to absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, personality, and abilities of others. **''Known Users:'' Rogue *'Acoustic Eclecticism:' the ability to gain powers from listening to various types of music. **''Known Users:'' DJ (formerly) *'Additional Appendages:' the ability to possess more appendages than average humans have. **''Known Users:'' Kaga, Mahmoud Ahmadinejad, Marilyn Hannah *'Adhesive Secretion:' the ability to produce adhesive substances from one's body. **''Known Users:'' Polymer (formerly) *'Aerodynamomorph:' the ability to be capable of morphing one's body to more aerodynamic and hydrodynamic forms. **''Known Users:'' Transonic *'Aerokinesis:' the ability to generate and manipulate air and wind. **''Known Users:'' Alpha the Ultimate Mutant, Damian Tryp, Skybreaker, Wind Dancer (formerly) *'Amorphous Physiology:' the ability to have a body composed of an amorphous substance. **''Known Users:'' Alex, Gelatin (formerly), Viskid (formerly) *'Amphibious Physiology:' the ability to have a physiology that is adapted to living on land or underwater. **''Known Users:'' Albakor, Crosta, Namorita *'Animal Mimicry:' the ability to mimic the appearance and/or abilities of animals. **''Known Users:'' Namorita (formerly) *'Animation:' the ability to animate inanimate objects. **''Known Users:'' Lord Arcadius *'Appearance Alteration:' the ability to manipulate the physical appearance of others. **''Known Users:'' Masque *'Aquatic Respiration:' the ability to breathe underwater. **''Known Users:'' Hydro (formerly), Naiad (formerly) *'Astral Manipulation:' the ability to manipulate astral energy. **''Known Users:'' Blindfold *'Astral Projection:' the ability to project one's consciousness from the body into an astral form. **''Known Users:'' Karasu, Sojobo, Trance *'Atmokinesis:' the ability to manipulate the weather. **''Known Users:'' Hybrid, Storm *'Aura Perception:' the ability to perceive the auras of others. **''Known Users:'' Ultragirl *'Avatar of Cyttorak:' the ability to gain power by becoming an Avatar of Cyttorak. **''Known Users:'' Colossus (formerly) *'Avian Physiology:' the ability to have the appearance, abilities, anatomy, and/or physiology of a bird. **''Known Users:'' Aerivar XVIII, Angel, Avian, Avius, Beak, Icarus, Ikarys, Warbird, Xraven B *'Bat Physiology:' the ability to have the appearance, abilities, anatomy, and/or physiology of a bat. **''Known Users:'' Alecto Petragon, Asmodeus, Flaidermaus *'Bear Physiology:' the ability to have the appearance, abilities, anatomy, and/or physiology of a bear. **''Known Users:'' Tolos *'Bete Noir:' the ability to gain power through hosting Le Bete Noir. **''Known Users:'' Bishop (formerly) *'Biokinesis:' the ability to manipulate biological systems. **''Known Users:'' Alpha the Ultimate Mutant, Elixir, Panacea *'Biomolecular Alteration:' the ability to manipulate one's own molecular structure. **''Known Users:'' Genesis *'Black Vortex:' the ability to gain power through submission to the Black Vortex. **''Known Users:'' Beast (formerly) *'Botanopathy:' the ability to communicate with and control plants. **''Known Users:'' Dryad (formerly), Flourish, Klara Prast, Shredded Man C *'Camouflage:' the ability to alter the color of one's body to blend into the surroundings. **''Known Users:'' Tattoo (formerly) *'Canine Physiology:' the ability to have the appearance, abilities, anatomy, and/or physiology of a canine. **''Known Users:'' Wolf Cub *'Cephalopod Physiology:' the ability to have the appearance, abilities, anatomy, and/or physiology of a cephalopod. **''Known Users:'' Cephalopod (formerly) *'Chaos Manipulation:' the ability to manipulate events to achieve desired outcomes. **''Known Users:'' Blindfold *'Chi Manipulation:' the ability to manipulate mystical chi. **''Known Users:'' Wolverine (formerly) *'Chronokinesis:' the ability to manipulate time. **''Known Users:'' Prestige, Tempus *'Clairvoyance:' the ability to gain direct visual information about a place, person, or object that is not within one's line-of-sight. **''Known Users:'' Blindfold, Rictor *'Computer Mind:' the ability to have a mind that operates like a computer. **''Known Users:'' Sage *'Confidence Empowerment:' the ability to gain power from people believing in oneself. **''Known Users:'' Exodus *'Conjuration:' the ability to produce matter from nothing. **''Known Users:'' Goldballs *'Continuous Evolution:' the ability to continually evolve one's genes and physiology. **''Known Users:'' Alpha the Ultimate Mutant *'Cryokinesis:' the ability to generate and manipulate ice, snow, and/or coldness. **''Known Users:'' Iceman, Xraven *'Cyberpathy:' the ability to interact with electronic transmissions with one's mind. **''Known Users:'' Black Box, Network (formerly) *'Cyborg Physiology:' the ability to have a body that is augmented with cybernetic and technological devices. **''Known Users:'' Deathlok, Doctor Nemesis, Hank Pym, Ultron, Victor Mancha D *'Danger Sense:' the ability to sense the upcoming of danger. **''Known Users:'' Namorita *'Darkforce Manipulation:' the ability to generate and manipulate Darkforce energy. **''Known Users:'' Asylum, Darkstar, Doorman, Norio, Sunspot (formerly) *'Darkness Empowerment:' the ability to gain power and strength from darkness. **''Known Users:'' Graymalkin *'Death Empowerment:' the ability to gain power by serving Oblivion as an Angel of Death. **''Known Users:'' Doorman *'Death Sense:' the ability to sense impending deaths. **''Known Users:'' Darwin, Mirage *'Demon Bear:' the ability to gain power through hosting the Demon Bear. **''Known Users:'' Bishop (formerly) *'Demonic Physiology:' the ability to have the appearance, abilities, anatomy, and/or physiology of a demonic being. **''Known Users:'' Azazel, Nightcrawler, Quickfire, Razorhead *'Density Manipulation:' the ability to manipulate densities. **''Known Users:'' Lifter *'Diamond Form:' the ability to convert the tissues of one's body into diamond. **''Known Users:'' Stepford Cuckoos, White Queen *'Diamond Physiology:' the ability to have a body composed of diamonds. **''Known Users:'' Bling!, Hollow *'Disintegration:' the ability to break down and disintegrate matter. **''Known Users:'' Wither *'Disruption:' the ability to disrupt systems, powers, etc. **''Known Users:'' Pulse *'DNA Absorption:' the ability to take on the DNA and characteristics encoded by said DNA of others. **''Known Users:'' Catiana *'DNA Manipulation:' the ability to manipulate the DNA of living beings. **''Known Users:'' Sage *'Dragon Mimicry:' the ability to transform into a dragon. **''Known Users:'' Vange Whedon *'Dragon Physiology:' the ability to have the appearance, abilities, anatomy, and/or physiology of a dragon. **''Known Users:'' Lockheed E *'Ecokinesis:' the ability to manipulate the natural world. **''Known Users:'' Nature Girl *'Elasticity:' the ability to stretch, contort, deform, and expand one's body in ways that humans are unable to. **''Known Users:'' Nuro, Rubber Maid (formerly), Skin *'Electrical Absorption:' the ability to absorb electricity with no harmful effects. **''Known Users:'' Namorita *'Electrokinesis:' the ability to generate, manipulate, and absorb electricity. **''Known Users:'' Dragoness, Electric Eve, Shocker (formerly), Stinger, Surge *'Electron Manipulation:' the ability to manipulate and harness electrons. **''Known Users:'' Black Bolt *'Elemental Manipulation:' the ability to manipulate the natural elements of the world. **''Known Users:'' Gloriana *'Elephant Physiology:' the ability to have the appearance, abilities, anatomy, and/or physiology of an elephant. **''Known Users:'' Tantra (formerly) *'Empathy:' the ability to sense and manipulate the emotions of others. **''Known Users:'' Empath, Gloriana, Josette, Phoenix, Prestige *'Energy Absorption:' the ability to absorb energy to empower oneself. **''Known Users:'' Bishop, Spunje *'Energy Blasts:' the ability to produce concussive blasts of energy. **''Known Users:'' Blaast, Face, Ink, Mr. Poklemba, Tithe *'Energy Mimicry:' the ability to transform one's body into energy. **''Known Users:'' Kid Omega (possibly) *'Energy Physiology:' the ability to have a form composed of energy. **''Known Users:'' Chamber, Malice, Rogue, Wonder Man *'Energy Plasmoids:' the ability to generate globules of energy that resemble fireworks. **''Known Users:'' Jubilee *'Energy Propulsion:' the ability to propel oneself upwards or forwards with energy blasts. **''Known Users:'' Cannonball *'Energy Redirection:' the ability to redirect energy. **''Known Users:'' Prism *'Entomopathy:' the ability to communicate with and control insects. **''Known Users:'' Infestation, Pestilence *'Equine Physiology:' the ability to have the appearance, abilities, anatomy, and/or physiology of a horse or zebra. **''Known Users:'' Arvak, Centarius, Chiron, Stallior *'Exoskeletal Armor:' the ability to have or produce an exoskeleton that protects oneself. **''Known Users:'' Armor, Indra, Litterbug *'Explosion Inducement:' the ability to cause explosions. **''Known Users:'' Ink F *'Feline Physiology:' the ability to have the appearance, abilities, anatomy, and/or physiology of a cat. **''Known Users:'' Beast, Eosimias (formerly), Snow Leopards, Thornn, Wolverine, X-23, Xraven *'Feral Mind:' the ability to have an animalistic mind and primal instincts. **''Known Users:'' Primal *'Fire Breathing:' the ability to generate fire from the mouth. **''Known Users:'' Feuer *'Fish Physiology:' the ability to have the appearance, abilities, anatomy, and/or physiology of a fish. **''Known Users:'' Squid-Boy *'Flight:' the ability to defy gravity and fly unaided through the atmosphere. **''Known Users:'' Aero (formerly), Gloriana, Ink, Kid Gladiator, M, Namorita, Sage (latent), Silicon (formerly), Skywalker (formerly), Transonic, Ultragirl, Wing (formerly) *'Forcefield Generation:' the ability to generate protective barriers. **''Known Users:'' Cecilia Reyes, Hybrid, Skids, Unus the Untouchable *'Frog Physiology:' the ability to have the appearance, abilities, anatomy, and/or physiology of a frog or toad. **''Known Users:'' Burron, Kirren, Toad G *'Gas Mimicry:' the ability to transform one's body into gas. **''Known Users:'' Spirit *'Gaseous Physiology:' the ability to have a body composed of gases. **''Known Users:'' Dummy *'Geokinesis:' the ability to manipulate earthen materials. **''Known Users:'' Terrax the Tamer *'Geothermokinesis:' the ability to generate and manipulate lava, magma, and/or volcanoes. **''Known Users:'' Magma *'Gestalt Merging:' the ability to merge with other people into a single being. **''Known Users:'' Collective Man, M, M-Twins *'Ghost Physiology:' the ability to have the appearance and abilities of a ghost. **''Known Users:'' Jeffrey Garrett (formerly) H *'Haemopyrokinesis:' the ability to increase the temperature of the blood of others. **''Known Users:'' X-Treme *'Healing:' the ability to heal the injuries, wounds, and illnesses of others. **''Known Users:'' Ink *'Heat Generation:' the ability to generate heat. **''Known Users:'' Briquette, Skybolt (formerly) *'Hive Mind:' the ability to share a permanent psychic connection with another individual. **''Known Users:'' Collective Man, Stepford Cuckoos *'Hologram Projection:' the ability to generate holographic pictures, images, and videos. **''Known Users:'' Artie Maddicks *'Horsemen of Apocalypse:' the ability to gain power by being transformed into a Horseman of Apocalypse. **''Known Users:'' Angel, Colossus (formerly), Gambit (formerly) *'Hypnosis:' the ability to hypnotize and/or mesmerize others. **''Known Users:'' Headhunter I *'Illness Inducement:' the ability to make people instantly ill. **''Known Users:'' Ink *'Illusion Manipulation:' the ability to alter the perceptions of others, causing others to experience events which are not actually occurring. **''Known Users:'' Lady Mastermind, Mastermind (Jason), Mastermind (Martinique), Mirage *'Immortality:' the ability to have an infinite lifespan. **''Known Users:'' Mr. Immortal, Toko *'Inanimate Duplication:' the ability to create replicas of inanimate objects. **''Known Users:'' Barf *'Inaudibility:' the ability to produce no sound. **''Known Users:'' Cipher *'Insect Physiology:' the ability to have the appearance, abilities, anatomy, and/or physiology of an insect. **''Known Users:'' Butterfly (formerly), Iridia, Pixie, Scorpion Boy, Sprite, Tempest (formerly) *'Interdimensional Teleportation:' the ability to teleport into other dimensions. **''Known Users:'' Emplate, M-Twins *'Intuitive Aptitude:' the ability to intuitively understand complex systems and subjects. **''Known Users:'' Doctor Nemesis, Forge *'Invisibility:' the ability to render oneself unseen to the naked eye. **''Known Users:'' Cipher *'Invulnerability:' the ability to be completely unharmed by any/all physical force upon the body. **''Known Users:'' Toko K *'Kinetic Energy Absorption:' the ability to absorb kinetic impacts upon the body, nullifying them. **''Known Users:'' Strong Guy *'Kinetic Energy Manipulation:' the ability to convert the potential energy within an object into kinetic energy. **''Known Users:'' Gambit L *'Life Force Absorption:' the ability to absorb the life energies of others. **''Known Users:'' Emplate, Omega Red *'Life Force Manipulation:' the ability to manipulate life energies. **''Known Users:'' Triage *'Life Seed Metamorphosis:' the ability to gain powers from the Celestial Life Seed. **''Known Users:'' Angel (formerly) *'Lightforce Manipulation:' the ability to generate and manipulate Lightforce energy. **''Known Users:'' Wolfsbane (formerly) *'Limb Transformation:' the ability to transform one's limbs into objects. **''Known Users:'' Barrage, Cudgel (formerly), Keratin (formerly), Skylark (formerly) *'Lipokinesis:' the ability to manipulate fat. **''Known Users:'' Big Bertha *'Liquification:' the ability to liquefy matter. **''Known Users:'' Melter *'Lycanthropy:' the ability to possess the typical attributes and abilities of a werewolf. **''Known Users:'' Carlos Lobo, Eduardo Lobo, Esme Lobo M *'Magic:' the ability to utilize magic to affect reality. **''Known Users:'' Damian Tryp, Doctor Voodoo, Doop, Forge, Gloriana, Hybrid, Jamie Braddock, Magik, Pixie, Spiral, Storm *'Magnetokinesis:' the ability to manipulate magnetism. **''Known Users:'' Joseph, Magneto *'Matter Absorption:' the ability to take on the properties of matter. **''Known Users:'' Mondo *'Metal Form:' the ability to convert the tissues of one's body into metal. **''Known Users:'' Colossus *'Metal Physiology:' the ability to have a body composed of metal. **''Known Users:'' Mercury *'Metamorph:' the ability to alter one's physical appearance. **''Known Users:'' Morph, Mystique *'Microwave Energy Manipulation:' the ability to generate and manipulate microwaves. **''Known Users:'' Firestar *'Mind Control:' the ability to control the thoughts, actions, and behavior of others. **''Known Users:'' Manon, Maxime *'Mnemokinesis:' the ability to manipulate memories. **''Known Users:'' Manon *'Muscle Mass Augmentation:' the ability to temporarily augment one's muscle mass. **''Known Users:'' Gentle, Stalwart N *'Neurokinesis:' the ability to manipulate the nervous system. **''Known Users:'' Neurotap *'Nosokinesis:' the ability to manipulate diseases. **''Known Users:'' Host O *'Omnilingualism:' the ability to intuitively understand all languages. **''Known Users:'' Cypher *'Omnimorph:' the ability to alter the composition of one's body. **''Known Users:'' Husk *'Optic Blasts:' the ability to emit energy blasts from the eyes. **''Known Users:'' Cyclops, Feuer, Ink, Kid Gladiator, Peeper, Ruby Summers, Xraven *'Osteokinesis:' the ability to manipulate bones. **''Known Users:'' R'tee P *'Parabolic Hearing:' the ability to choose a word and hear whenever said word is spoken in the world. **''Known Users:'' Auran *'Paralysis Inducement:' the ability to induce paralysis in others. **''Known Users:'' Basilisk, Shauna *'Pathokinesis:' the ability to manipulate the emotions of others. **''Known Users:'' Gazing Nightshade, Maxime, Morph, Tantra (formerly) *'Phasing:' the ability to move through solid matter. **''Known Users:'' Cipher, Loa, Shadowcat, Tattoo (formerly) *'Pherokinesis:' the ability to generate and manipulate pheromones. **''Known Users:'' Omega Red, Sean Garrison, Wallflower *'Phoenix Force:' the ability to gain power through hosting the Phoenix Force. **''Known Users:'' Colossus (formerly), Cyclops (formerly), Kid Omega (formerly), Phoenix (formerly), Prestige, Professor X (formerly), Stepford Cuckoos (formerly), White Queen (formerly), Wolverine (formerly) *'Photokinesis:' the ability to generate and manipulate light. **''Known Users:'' Aurora, Dazzler, Northstar, Phaser (formerly), Xenon (formerly) *'Plant Physiology:' the ability to have the appearance, abilities, anatomy, and/or physiology of a plant. **''Known Users:'' Banyan, Pako *'Plasma Constructs:' the ability to create shapes and objects out of plasma. **''Known Users:'' Boom-Boom *'Plasma Form:' the ability to convert the tissues of one's body into plasma. **''Known Users:'' Thunderbird *'Power Bestowal:' the ability to grant superhuman powers to others. **''Known Users:'' Leon Nunez *'Power Cosmic:' the ability to gain power by tapping into and channeling cosmic energy. **''Known Users:'' Terrax the Tamer *'Power Mimicry:' the ability to mimic the superhuman powers and abilities of others. **''Known Users:'' Black Swan, Hope, Mimic, Synch *'Power Negation:' the ability to prevent others from using their superhuman powers and abilities. **''Known Users:'' Hybrid, Leech *'Precognition:' the ability to see, predict, and/or intuitively know the future. **''Known Users:'' Blindfold, Prestige, Preview (formerly), Silent Monk *'Primal Imprinting:' the ability to imprint the primal characteristics of any animal onto another. **''Known Users:'' Overlay (formerly) *'Psychic Energy Constructs:' the ability to create shapes and objects out of psychic energy. **''Known Users:'' Emma Steed *'Psychic Shields:' the ability to produce mental forcefields to protect minds from telepathic assaults. **''Known Users:'' Kid Gladiator, Quake *'Psychometry:' the ability to perceive the history of a person, place, or object. **''Known Users:'' Blindfold, Contact (formerly), Hindsight, Longshot *'Psychomimicry:' the ability to copy the skills and knowledge of others. **''Known Users:'' Prodigy (formerly) *'Pyrokinesis:' the ability to generate and manipulate fire and heat. **''Known Users:'' Agent Brand, Burner, Firefist, Match, Pyro Q *'Quantum Manipulation:' the ability to manipulate quantum energies to affect reality. **''Known Users:'' Mirage *'Quill Projection:' the ability to generate and project quills from oneself. **''Known Users:'' Quill R *'Radiokinesis:' the ability to generate and manipulate radiation. **''Known Users:'' Sunspot *'Reactive Adaptation:' the ability to adapt to any situation one is in. **''Known Users:'' Darwin *'Reality Manipulation:' the ability to warp reality. **''Known Users:'' Adam Roderick, Gaia, Jamie Braddock, Powerhouse *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' the ability to heal one's injuries at an accelerated rate. **''Known Users:'' Ink *'Reptilian Physiology:' the ability to have the appearance, abilities, anatomy, and/or physiology of a reptile. **''Known Users:'' Anole, Saurus *'Remote Teleportation:' the ability to teleport other people. **''Known Users:'' Collective Man *'Resurrection:' the ability to raise oneself and/or others from the dead. **''Known Users:'' Dazzler *'Rock Physiology:' the ability to have a body composed of rock. **''Known Users:'' Crater (formerly), Onyxx, Rockslide *'Rubber Physiology:' the ability to have a body composed of rubber. **''Known Users:'' Flubber (formerly) *'Ruby Form:' the ability to convert the tissues of one's body into ruby. **''Known Users:'' Ruby Summers S *'Sand Mimicry:' the ability to transform oneself into sand. **''Known Users:'' Dust *'Scorpion Physiology:' the ability to have the appearance, abilities, anatomy, and/or physiology of a scorpion. **''Known Users:'' Scorpion Boy *'Selachothropy:' the ability to transform oneself into a shark. **''Known Users:'' Shark-Girl *'Self-Sustenance:' the ability to survive without oxygen, food, water, etc. **''Known Users:'' Alpha the Ultimate Mutant *'Sensory Deprivation:' the ability to prevent others from utilizing their senses. **''Known Users:'' Gloom (formerly) *'Shadow Mimicry:' the ability to transform oneself into a shadow. **''Known Users:'' Specter (formerly) *'Shapeshifting:' the ability to alter one's physical form. **''Known Users:'' Ariela Pertuz, Gloriana, Goroth, Hybrid, Nuro, R'tee, Spunje, Warlock, Z'Cann *'Silicon Physiology:' the ability to have a body composed of silicon. **''Known Users:'' Silicon (formerly) *'Size Manipulation:' the ability to alter the physical size of oneself, others, and/or objects. **''Known Users:'' Alice Taylor-Kedzierski, Hank Pym, Kidogo (formerly), Thumbelina, Ultron *'Skeletal Physiology:' the ability to have the appearance of a skeleton. **''Known Users:'' Caput (formerly) *'Sleep Inducement:' the ability to cause other beings to fall asleep. **''Known Users:'' Nuwa *'Social Repulsion:' the ability to cause people to be repulsed by oneself or another person. **''Known Users:'' Tag (formerly) *'Sonic Blasts:' the ability to generate sonic booms. **''Known Users:'' Trovão (formerly) *'Sonic Scream:' the ability to produce sonic waves with one's voice. **''Known Users:'' Banshee *'Sound Absorption:' the ability to absorb sonic energy and sound waves to empower oneself. **''Known Users:'' Dazzler *'Spike Protrusion:' the ability to produce spikes from one's body. **''Known Users:'' Ms. Kaufman, Spike (formerly) *'Sublimation:' the ability to convert solid matter to gaseous matter. **''Known Users:'' Amelia Voght *'Summoning:' the ability to create living beings. **''Known Users:'' Alpha the Ultimate Mutant *'Superhuman Durability:' the ability to withstand more force upon the body than average humans. **''Known Users:'' Agent Brand, Alpha the Ultimate Mutant *'Superhuman Hearing:' the ability to have a stronger sense of hearing than average humans. **''Known Users:'' Audio (formerly) *'Superhuman Intelligence:' the ability to have greater intelligence than average humans. **''Known Users:'' Alpha the Ultimate Mutant *'Superhuman Mentality:' the ability to have one's mind operating at levels greater than those of normal humans. **''Known Users:'' Kid Omega, M *'Superhuman Physical Condition:' the ability to have various physical abilities at superhuman levels. **''Known Users:'' Alaris, Black Bolt, Blockbuster, Damian Tryp, Frenzy, Genesis, Gloriana, Kid Gladiator, Knockout, Kraven the Hunter (Ana), Longshot, M, Omega Red, Outlaw, Primal, Quake, Roughouse, Sasha Kravinoff, Stryfe, U.S. Agent, Ultragirl, X-Treme, Xraven *'Superhuman Speed:' the ability to move at speeds greater than the speeds that humans can reach. **''Known Users:'' Aurora, Northstar, Speed, Spitfire, Transonic *'Superhuman Strength:' the ability to exert more physical force than average humans are capable of. **''Known Users:'' Basilisk, Boggart (formerly), Briquette, Ernst, Hybrid, Ink, Ox, Sage (latent), Stallior *'Superhuman Vision:' the ability to have a better sense of sight than average humans. **''Known Users:'' Eye-Boy, Peeper, Pinpoint (formerly), View T *'Technoformation:' the ability to rearrange mechanical parts with one's mind. **''Known Users:'' Hexadecimal, Wiz Kid *'Technological Physiology:' the ability to have a body composed of technology. **''Known Users:'' Warlock *'Technopathy:' the ability to control technology with the mind. **''Known Users:'' Hijack *'Telekinesis:' the ability to manipulate matter with one's mind. **''Known Users:'' Alpha the Ultimate Mutant, Andre Mexer, Blindfold, Carter Ghazikhanian, Hellion, Hybrid, Kid Omega, M, Phoenix, Prestige, Professor X (formerly), Silent Monk, Stryfe, Telekinian, White Queen, Z'Cann *'Telepathic Immunity:' the ability to be immune to psychic-based attacks and intrusion. **''Known Users:'' Cipher, Whisper Doll *'Telepathy:' the ability to read, hear, and/or see the thoughts of others and influence their minds. **''Known Users:'' Alice Hayes, Alpha the Ultimate Mutant, Artie Maddicks, Azazel, Belial Toiven, Black Swan, Blindfold, Carter Ghazikhanian, Charles Xavier II, Contact (formerly), Damian Tryp, Emplate, Faithful John, Gamesmaster, Gene Hayes, Ginny Guzman, Grimlock, Hellion, Hybrid, Ink, Karma, Kid Omega, M, M-Twins, Mentat (formerly), Mister X, No-Girl, Phoenix, Polymer (formerly), Prestige, Professor X, Sage, Silent Monk, "Sixth Light" (suppressed), Stepford Cuckoos, Stryfe, White Queen, Xandra, Xraven, Z'Cann *'Teleportation:' the ability to move from one location to another without occupying the space in between. **''Known Users:'' Alpha the Ultimate Mutant, Astra, Azazel, Blink, Damian Tryp, Magik, Manifold, Nightcrawler, Wanderer *'Temporal Stasis:' the ability to stop or slow down time. **''Known Users:'' Quickfire, Velocidad *'Tentacle Manifestation:' the ability to have tentacles protruding from one's body. **''Known Users:'' Ikelli *'Thermokinesis:' the ability to manipulate temperatures. **''Known Users:'' Oya *'Time Travel:' the ability to move forward or backwards in time. **''Known Users:'' Damian Tryp *'Transformation:' the ability to have an alternate form which one can shift into. **''Known Users:'' Silent Monk *'Transmutation:' the ability to alter the chemical composition of matter. **''Known Users:'' Collider (formerly) *'Two-Dimensional Mimicry:' the ability to render oneself into a two-dimensional form. **''Known Users:'' Flatman *'Tychokinesis:' the ability to manipulate chance, probability, and/or luck. **''Known Users:'' Domino, Longshot U *'Umbrakinesis:' the ability to generate and manipulate darkness. **''Known Users:'' Umbra (formerly) V *'Vampirism:' the ability to possess the conventional attributes and abilities of a vampire. **''Known Users:'' Spitfire *'Vibrokinesis:' the ability to generate and manipulate seismic energy and/or vibrations. **''Known Users:'' Crosta, Quake, Rictor *'Vocal Manipulation:' the ability to alter one's voice. **''Known Users:'' Choir (formerly) W *'Water Physiology:' the ability to have a body composed of water. **''Known Users:'' Rain Boy (formerly) *'Wax Physiology:' the ability to have a body composed of wax. **''Known Users:'' Glob Herman *'Wolf Mimicry:' the ability to transform oneself into a wolf. **''Known Users:'' Wolfsbane *'Wood Form:' the ability to transform the tissues of one's body into wood. **''Known Users:'' Pinocchio (formerly) X *'X-Ray Vision:' the ability to see through solid matter. **''Known Users:'' Natalie Turner Z *'Zoopathy:' the ability to telepathically/empathically connect with animals. **''Known Users:'' Mirage